staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
17 Listopada 2013
TVP 1 05:45 Moda na sukces - odc. 5885 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5885); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 5886 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5886); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 My Wy Oni; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Domisie - Słomiany zapał; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Zwykła/niezwykła rodzinka - odc. 7/20 (No Ordinary Family, ep. 7, No Ordinary Mobster) kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:20 Zwykła/niezwykła rodzinka - odc. 8/20 (No Ordinary Family, ep. 8, No Ordinary Accident) kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Biegajmy razem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Świat się kręci - the best of; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański kraj prod.Watykan (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:55 Pogotowie rachunkowe - /1/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 BBC w Jedynce - Afryka cz. 4. Na południu (Afryka cz. 4. Na południu) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:55 Mamma Mia! (Mamma Mia!) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Niemcy, USA, Wielka Brytania (2008); reż.:Phyllida Lloyd; wyk.:Meryl Streep, Pierce Brosnan, Colin Firth, Stellan Skarskard, Amanda Seyfried; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Komisarz Alex - odc. 51 (seria IV, odc. 12) - Śmierć dziewczyny - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2737; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Przygody Donalda i Mikiego - Zapaleni wodniacy, odc. 45 (Adventures of Mickey and Donald / Aquamania ep. 45); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1982); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Biało - czerwoni; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 MŚ w rajdach samochodowych - Rajd Wielkiej Brytanii; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Blondynka - odc. 25 (seria II, odc. 12) - Najważniejszy jest finał - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Zakochana Jedynka - Na pewno, być może (Definitely, Maybe) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Francja, USA (2008); reż.:Adam Brooks; wyk.:Ryan Reynolds, Isla Fisher, Abigail Breslin, Elizabeth Banks, Rachel Weisz, Kevin Kline; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 The Box. Pułapka. (Box, The); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2009); reż.:Richard Kelly; wyk.:Cameron Diaz, Frank Langella, James Marsden, Gillian Jacobs; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:25 Homeland I - odc. 11 (Homeland, ep. 11); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:35 Żywe trupy III - odc. 11/16 (The Walking Dead III, ep. 11, I Ain’t A Judas); serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 03:20 Pogotowie rachunkowe - /1/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Świat się kręci - the best of; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 11/ 26 seria 1 (Deadly 60 - ep. 11/ 26 - Borneo 2 - s. 1); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Milion ton śmieci - odc. 8/10; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 M jak miłość - odc. 1016; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1007 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1008 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:10 Kultura, głupcze (89); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Rodzinne oglądanie - Dzieje oceanów - odc. 3/3 (Dawn the ocean - odc. 3/3); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Świnia - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Niemcy - Bawaria (144) "Oktoberfest"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Gwiazdy w południe - Najgorszy rewolwerowiec Dzikiego Zachodu (The Shakiest Gun in the West); komedia kraj prod.USA (1968); reż.:Alan Rafkin; wyk.:Pat Morita, Don Knotts, Barbara Rhoades, Jackie Coogan; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2074; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 The Voice of Poland. Najlepszy głos - Live; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 537 - Rodzina; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Show z humorem - I kto to mówi? - (9); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (22); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Świętokrzyska Gala Kabaretowa (2); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Czas honoru - odc. 77 "Wujek z lasu" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Czas honoru - realia i ludzie - odc. 12 "Danuta Siedzikówna „Inka”"; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Show z humorem - I kto to mówi? - (10); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze - (100); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Gala Jazzowa "Grand Prix Jazz Melomani"; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:55 Egzorcysta: Początek (Exorcist: The Beginning); horror kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Renny Harlin; wyk.:Stellan Skarsgard, Izabela Scorupco, James D'Arcy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:00 Krótki pobyt w Szwajcarii (Short Stay in Switzerland); dramat psychologiczny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); reż.:Simon Curtis; wyk.:Julie Walters, Stephen Campbell Moore, Lyndsey Marshal, Liz White, Michelle Fairley; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Poznań 07:00 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Reportaż z regionu - Łodzianin; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Pogoda - 17.11 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:35 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc. 11 Maciej Zakościelny; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Tajemnica Benedykta XVI; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Tadej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Lekcja dobrych manier; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Leśne rezerwaty Podkarpacia - Kamień beskidzki Bieszczad; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Nożem i widelcem odc. 21; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 60 lat razem - odc. 29 - Publicystyka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:01 Teleskop poranny; STEREO 10:05 Pogoda; STEREO 10:07 Z życia święte 10:19 Stacyjkowo - Bruno rusza na ratunek, odc. 40 (Brewster to the Rescue); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Z życia kościoła - JM; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:47 Skrzypotrąby; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Reportaż z regionu - PiK po raz 20; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:35 Piękniejsza Polska - /10/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 13:00 AgroSzansa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:35 XX Jubileuszowa Gala PiK Augustów 2013; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Dwie wieże; reportaż; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:00 Okiem reportera; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Smaki tradycji; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:29 Teleskop popołudniowy; STEREO 15:40 Pogoda; STEREO 15:45 Dom dobry - odc. 1 16:00 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 17:00 Rusz się człowieku; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleskop - flesz; STEREO 17:35 Pogoda; STEREO 17:40 Przy jednym stole; rozmowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:14 Kalejdoskop Wielkopolski; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:26 Pogoda; STEREO 18:30 Teleskop; STEREO 18:46 Pogoda; STEREO 18:50 Lubię to 19:00 Podwodna Polska - "Arctowski" bada wrak "Frankera"; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc. 3 Magdalena Różczka; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Teleskop 20:16 Pogoda; STEREO 20:19 Ja wSPAniała 21:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier extra - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:50 Pogoda - 17.11 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 22:02 Teleskop Wieczorny 22:18 Pogoda; STEREO 22:23 Wiadomości sportowe 22:29 Sportowe kariery - Elżbieta Dylewska; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:44 Zostań gwiazdą kabaretu - XI Finał Zostań Gwiazdą Kabaretu - Skrót; program satyryczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Kultowe Rozmowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Archiwum Zbrodni - Największy napad PRL - u - odc. 8; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Ukryte prawdy - odc. 15 Weekendowa destrukcja; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 60 lat razem - odc. 29 - Publicystyka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.45 Scooby-Doo i Brygada Detektywów (20) - serial animowany 08.25 Scooby-Doo! Wakacje z duchami - film animowany, USA 2010 09.55 Jeźdźcy smoków (11) - serial animowany 10.35 Toy Story - film animowany, USA 1995 12.15 Tylko taniec. Got to dance 4 (9) - program rozrywkowy 14.15 Moje córki - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2007 16.15 Top Chef (10) - reality show 17.45 Nasz nowy dom (8) - reality show 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Państwo w państwie (84) - program publicystyczny 20.00 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music 6 (11) - program rozrywkowy 22.05 To nie koniec świata! (11) - serial obyczajowy 23.10 Kości 8 (165) - serial kryminalny 00.15 Dzikie żądze: Nieoszlifowane diamenty - thriller, USA 2005 02.15 Magazyn sportowy 04.15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.50 Mango - telezakupy 07.55 Maja w ogrodzie (63) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.25 Akademia ogrodnika (63) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Kobieta na krańcu świata (6) - serial dokumentalny 11.35 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 12.00 Lekarze (11) - serial obyczajowy 13.00 Prawo Agaty (11) - serial obyczajowy 14.00 Mam talent! (11) - program rozrywkowy 15.55 Ekspres polarny - film animowany, USA 2004 18.00 Ugotowani (11) - program kulinarno-rozrywkowy 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 MasterChef (12) - reality show 21.00 Przepis na życie (12) - serial obyczajowy 22.00 Na językach (12) - program rozrywkowy 23.00 88 minut - thriller, USA/Niemcy 2007 01.20 Kobieta na krańcu świata (6) - serial dokumentalny 01.55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.10 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.30 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:45 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:10 Woronicza 17 - odc. 12; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:30 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:00 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Głos Mediów - odc. 109; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Polska według Kreta - odc. 102 - Rzeszów; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Kościół z bliska - odc. 63; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - INFOrmacje - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Prawdę mówiąc - Elżbieta Dzikowska - odc. 91; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Pożyteczni.pl - odc. 76; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:00 Wieje piaskiem od strony wojny; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Sąsiedzi; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:00 INFOrmacje; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:16 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:27 Śladami Reformacji; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:53 Dziś wieczorem; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:08 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 21:00 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 7 dni świat - odc. 12; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:00 Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, 16:9 23:21 Kulturalnie proszę - odc. 11; STEREO, 16:9 23:55 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:30 Woronicza 17 - odc. 12; STEREO, 16:9 01:20 Dziś wieczorem; STEREO, 16:9 01:35 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:16 Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9 03:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 03:08 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Głos Mediów - odc. 109; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Prawdę mówiąc - Elżbieta Dzikowska - odc. 91; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Sąsiedzi; STEREO, 16:9 04:45 7 dni świat - odc. 12; STEREO, 16:9 05:12 Pożyteczni.pl - odc. 76; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:37 Tu kobiety - odc. 46; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 TV Polonia 06:10 Galeria - odc. 45; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Galeria - odc. 46; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Galeria - odc. 47; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Galeria - odc. 48; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Galeria - odc. 49; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (22); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Łamigłówka - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Trzy Szalone Zera - odc. 4 - Rower - monstrum (.); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1999); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:40 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Czterdziestolatek - dwadzieścia lat później - odc. 8/15* - Redukcja, czyli wolny zawód - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc. 23 Czesław Mozil; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański kraj prod.Watykan (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:50 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. Podwyższenia Krzyża Św. w Brzegu; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:20 Co nam w duszy gra - Addio pomidory; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Perliczka na nowo odkryta; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:05 Skarby prowincji - Radziejów; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Dzika Polska - Wpłyń na wodę. Dyskoteka na mokrym liściu; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:25 Łamigłówka - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1005; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Ambasador polszczyzny 2013; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:15 Gwiazdy na 60 lat TVP - przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz... /10/; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:40 Dobranocka - Bajki zza okna - Historia prawie nie z tej ziemi; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Ranczo - odc. 82* - Tchnienie antyklerykalizmu - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:00 Czterdziestolatek - dwadzieścia lat później - odc. 8/15* - Redukcja, czyli wolny zawód - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Dzika Polska - Wpłyń na wodę. Dyskoteka na mokrym liściu; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Łamigłówka - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1005; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bajki zza okna - Historia prawie nie z tej ziemi; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Ranczo - odc. 82* - Tchnienie antyklerykalizmu; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Kulturalni PL - (167); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc. 23 Czesław Mozil; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych